


To Apple

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: Love Letters/Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, little bird, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: Accepted with the fact that she was going to be in bad mood today, which was rarer than February 29th, Apple asked to go to the nurse saying that she wasn't feeling well and made it so she could miss the rest of her classes and go back to her dorm.





	

Apple White was one of the most lusted after girls in school. That was clearly to anyone and everyone. She was the girl that guys, and girls, wanted to say that they went on a date with in high school to their kids. But before Daring turned into a beast, before Darling was the one to wake her up, and even before Raven said she wanted to write her own happily ever after, Apple White was never one for the dating scene. Not even Daring Charming got a date with Apple.

As Apple walked down the hall, she felt the eye of those who believed they were in love with her. Maybe it was because of her beauty or maybe it was because of her power, but they were in love with the Apple White they saw. They didn't even know she made herself into what they wanted.

All the people who said they were in love with her, they were in love with Apple White daughter of Snow White, not Apple White. 

Anyone close with her know she had glasses, all her other classmate didn't. Everyone in the girls dorm know that Apple was the best video game player in school, none of the princes know that. The ones who have been with her since the beginning know that Apple was happy not to have to follow in her mothers footsteps, none of the people in the hall knew that.

Apple sighed as walked to her locker, positive that today was going to be like every other day. And to everyone else her days were picture perfect. She sighed as she opened her locker and her prediction was proven. Dozen of love letters fell to the floor and she picked them up.

Apple pushed them all to the bottom of her purse before heading to class. She was good in all her subjects, but she wasn't really in the mode to raise her hand and begging the teacher to pick on her.

Apple wondered if this was how it was going to be forever after. Hundreds of people saying they loved her when they really didn't. How was she going to find her one true love? Was she going to have to have to go on a date with ever single person who claimed that they loved her before she found the one? What gender would the one be even?

Apple was never one to judge love, that was one of the first lesson she had learn as a kid. She believed that everyone should love everyone freely and it didn't take a genius to see how gay Ever After High was. Even people who were 'claiming' they had no interest in the same sex couldn't deny the gayness around them.

Accepted with the fact that she was going to be in bad mood today, which was rarer than February 29th, Apple asked to go to the nurse saying that she wasn't feeling well and made it so she could miss the rest of her classes and go back to her dorm.

When she walked down the halls, she wondered what it would be like if she wasn't the daughter of Snow White. What it would be like to walk around without a dozen pair of eyes looking at her. 

Once she had reached her dorm, she tossed her bag on to the end of her bed and let her face fall into the red, white, and gold pillows. She didn't know how long she stayed there, laying in her bed with no thoughts in her head.

She got up and removed her contacts and put on her big red frame of classes, planning to get her DS out and play whatever game was in there. She pulled in out of her drawers and was about to get all snugged in her bed before her eyes landed on a note that was on a pillow to the far right of her bed.

She climbed over her comforter before snatching it up. 

The letter was gold with little apple stickers, that Apple found adorable, holding it together. Carefully she pealed the bottom of the stickers so that she could open the letter.

Dearest Apple,

I don't even know where to begin. From the cute little dimples you have, to the bounce of your hair, to your unbelievable eyes. Your picture perfect in anyones eyes. But I have to say I prefer those big red frames of yours, those Pokemon pj you where, to your weird obsession with broadway show-tones, your even more perfect when you let people see the real you. You don't hide behind the White title, your just add.

I want you to be my Apple.

I think it started earlier this year when I figured out I liked you. The more I got to get to know you the more I realized I never wanted to stop. I wanted to be the first person you told when you figured out something new about your self or be with you when you did. I don't want anyone else to be at your side, cause I think no one fells the way I do about you.

With my whole heart,  
Little Bird.


End file.
